The present invention relates generally to earrings and, more specifically, to methods and devices that facilitate the coordination of earrings with braces or other apparel or items.
Conventional earrings typically only coordinate with one type, style or color of clothing, hair, etc. This results in wearers needing to own a great number of earrings for various occasions.
It may be advantageous to provide an earring and a method of using an earring to accessorize a wearer's appearance that is efficient to manufacture, can be sold as a kit, can be modified for any outfit, is appealing to children and adults, and/or which can accessorize glasses, necklaces and/or braces.